


Filling Time

by westallengoals2020



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallengoals2020/pseuds/westallengoals2020
Summary: Barry and iris home alone
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 29





	Filling Time

Iris tapped away furiously on her keyboard, typing out her latest article determined to not let self isolation and social distancing put her behind. Across the room, Barry was reading files when he had had enough. "Iris" he whined, slamming the file down. Iris giggled at her adorable husband. "What's up babe?" She asked looking up from her laptop. "I'm so bored, I'm going out my mind." He said as he got up from the sofa. "What did you have in mind?" Iris smirked. He sat in the seat next to her and starting kissing her neck, knowing exactly Iris' sweet spot was. "Mmm I think you know" he said with a low growl. Iris let out a quiet whimper "Barry" she breathed. With his hand Barry slid his hand into Iris' bra under her blouse. He squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple getting it hard. "You like that iris?" Barry said quietly against her lips. Iris nodded, as her pussy began to throb in her panties. "Take me to bed Barry" iris moaned. Before she knew it Barry had sped them to their bedroom and she was naked on the bed, legs spread and Barry between her legs. He ran a finger up her slit. "You're so wet already Iris" Barry smirked, quickly getting hard but wanting to please Iris first. "Barry, please, I need you" Iris said.as she writhed on the bed. Barry pulled her to his mouth so her hot wet pussy was on his lips. He licked her pussy, flicked her clit with his tongue. "Fuck Barry, don't stop please" iris squeezed her breasts as Barry went down on her. Getting more and more wet Barry wanted her to fall apart on his tongue and fingers. Vibrating his fingers he slid two fingers in her pussy, sliding them in and out. Iris grabbed Barry's hair and pushed her deeper in her pussy. "Barry yes you're gonna fuck yessss" iris was becoming increasingly incoherent. "Come for me baby, come on my tongue and fingers". Barry said passionately. " Yessssss" iris screamed as the orgasm rushed through her. Iris pulled Barry up to her and pulled down his pants releasing his hard cock "fuck me" iris begged. Barry slid inside her fucking her hard. "Come with me" iris said breathlessly. "Ugh iris you feel so good around me". He vibrated his fingers and rubbed Iris' clit. "Fuck Barry yesssss" they came together and Barry exploded inside iris.


End file.
